Just A Trim
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: Watanuki contemplates getting a hair cut, Doumeki tries to convince him otherwise. A small oneshot/drabble. Will write the implied lemon upon request. DouWata 104 R&R.


A/N: This is just a small scenario that came to me in a fit of insomnia. I hope you guys will like it~

**Warning: Swearing and adult situations between two males.**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CLAMP.

**Summary: Watanuki contemplates getting a hair cut, Doumeki tries to convince him otherwise.

* * *

**

Watanuki Kimihiro stared into the bathroom mirror, pulling a dainty hand through his soft strands of flyaway hair and fiddling with the ends, a deep frown on his face.

It was about that time, the usually out of control locks were becoming nearly impossibly to keep in their usual vague semblance of organized disarray.

Watanuki decided it was time for a hair cut.

And with summer coming soon it might be a nice relief, something to help him stay cool.

"Idiots can only be entertained by a mirror for so long before realizing it's their reflection." Doumeki stated sarcastically, leaning casually against the door frame.

The shorter male shot a glare at his lover from his view in the mirror. "Shut up idiot, I was thinking!"

"That's a first."

At that point Watanuki was fully facing a sleep-rumpled golden eyed archer, glare turned on to the max, claws out and teeth bared. "_Must you annoy me so early in the day?_" He demanded, flailing and gesturing in emphasis.

Doumeki merely shrugged, making his way past his companion and over to the sink in order to brush his teeth and start the day.

Watanuki sighed in exasperation, leaning against the door in defeat just as Doumeki had done earlier to observe him. "Hey Doumeki,"

"Hm?" The taller returned, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"I'm thinking about getting a hair cut."

There was minute shock in the archer's eyes, the smallest change in his features and Watanuki was sure that no one else would have notice, but he had become so accustomed to reading that damn expressionless face that he practically had it down to a science.

"Hm?" Doumeki restated, only this time it clearly read: 'Why in the hell would you do that dumbass?'

"It's getting too long, I think I'll just chop it all off."

"No." Doumeki stated, having finished his grooming task and facing the other.

The slightly younger male became indignant, "I wasn't asking for your permission bastard! I was just letting you know!"

The archer approached the seer, trapping the other's smaller frame against the wall. "You can't."

"THE HELL I CAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DAMMIT? THE HAIR POLICE?" Watanuki yelled, a tinge of crimson coming to his cheeks from the close proximity that Doumeki had decided to occupy.

"Something like that." Doumeki stated bluntly.

Before Watanuki could relay his exact thoughts about the archer's response, his words died on his lips as Doumeki placed a hand on his cheek, that large warm hand gradually slipping into Watanuki's hair and gripping the thin strands lightly.

A condescending smirk pulled at the taller male's thin lips as he connected his golden eyes with wide blues. He leaned down to hover by Watanuki's ear, his breath ghosting over the seer's pale skin.

"This...," he gripped the hair a little tighter, "...is mine."

He stepped in closer to Watanuki, fully aligning their bodies, his lips gently touching behind the younger's ear. The blue eyed male gasped at the contact, knees going slightly weak and voice completely gone, all of his stored and ready complaints completely wiped clean as those lips were pressed more fully to his neck.

Doumeki slowly pulled Watanuki off the wall, down the hall and towards their shared room.

He unceremoniously pushed the slighter male onto the mattress, hovering over him, one hand running through Watanuki's dark hair, savoring the feel of it before gripping the strands close to Watanuki's skull, causing the other to hiss and expose his pale neck.

The archer smirked again with another tug of inky tresses, "And I like having something to hold on to."

* * *

Several hour later the two found themselves curled around each other, Doumeki leisurely stroking his hand through the source of all this, Watanuki's head on his chest, dextrous hand absently drawing patterns on tan skin.

The archer sighed, observing the admittedly outgrown strands, "It is getting long though."

Watanuki frowned, "I told you." He nearly growled, lightly punching Doumeki's abdomen.

The elder rolled his eyes, "I still don't want you to cut it."

The blue eyed seer brought himself up on his elbows, "It's not like it's never going to grow back."

Doumeki smirked, "You never know."

Watanuki pouted, resting his chin on his open palm. "I'll just get a trim then."

The golden eyed male nodded tiredly, pulling Watanuki back down onto his chest, "Just a trim."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell, I was too lazy to actually write out a lemon, but if I get enough people demanding it I'll write it. But that's only if people REVIEW and ask for it.**

**Other than that I hope someone liked it~**

**A-n-B**


End file.
